1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum switchgear and, more particularly, to a switchgear, having a plurality of switches accommodated in a vacuum container, that is preferably used as a power receiving and distributing facility in a power system.
2. Description of Related Art
A switchgear is provided as a power receiving and distributing facility in a power distribution system in a power system. Air-insulated switchgears have been widely used as switchgears of this type. To reduce their sizes, gas insulated switchgears, in which SF6 gas is used as the insulating medium, are being used. However, since the use of the SF6 gas as the insulating medium may cause the environment to be adversely affected, vacuum insulated switchgears, in which a vacuum is used as the insulating medium, have been proposed in recent years.
As an example of this type of vacuum insulated switchgear, a double-break type switchgear is formed by providing two fixed contacts and their corresponding movable contacts in a vacuum container, as disclosed in Patent Document 1.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2007-14087